


insert tumblr post here

by krycommttedtaxfraud



Category: Witchcraft the Anime
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Joke Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krycommttedtaxfraud/pseuds/krycommttedtaxfraud
Summary: It's an okay fic.Y/N thinks Elris is about to confess to them.Y/N is very wrong.
Relationships: Elris/Milo
Kudos: 2





	insert tumblr post here

"Y/N.... I have something to tell you," said Elris. You could see a small blush forming on his cheeks, tinting his caramel-coloured skin a light pink. You waited for him to finish his sentence, but he seemed to be looking at you for your response first. "What is it?", you replied. Elris looked away from you for a bit. "Y/N... I..." You look at him more intensely, anticipating the next utterance of words.    
  
Elris opened his mouth, then closed it again. You were getting impatient. Elris can be such a douche sometimes, why can’t he just spit out what he’s about to say? Sometimes you wonder why you even like him. Yeah, he’s aesthetically attractive, but you two are hardly friends. Speaking of your bare-bones relationship with him, why is he talking to you in the first place?    
  
“Just tell me what you want to say!”, you shouted.    
  
Elris winced at the sudden increase in volume, and you quickly apologized for raising your voice. “I… I’m-”   
  
Elris was cut off by Milo the music warlock running into the corridor you two were at. You could see Milo from a mile away with his bright red hair. He was smiling at Elris, and gave him what you can only assume was a “bro hug”. Hanging around Eliza gave you some weird vocabulary. Elris blushed when Milo hugged him, and quickly tried to push him away while he thought you weren’t not looking.    
  
Elris looked back at you while he tried to smack Milo in the face with one hand.    
  
“What I was trying to say to you, Y/N, is that I… I’m gay..”   
  
You were immediately crushed. This whole moment was perfectly suitable for an anime confession. There was dramatic lighting in the windows, a completely quiet and empty corridor, what could’ve gone wrong? You’re not one to judge, though. You couldn’t really care less if Elris was gay. What you did care about was how Elris was currently being attacked by Milo in the face.    
  
With his lips. 

  
Milo is whispering words of praise to Elris, like ‘you’re so brave’, and ‘I’m so proud of you’. Does he realize that you’re still here? It seems like the two of them were too busy having a face fight to pay attention to you. Ou quickly snuck away before things got too heated between Elris and Milo.   
  
Well, it was time to have a mental breakdown.


End file.
